


Danganronpa: Extermination of Eternity

by PopitLockitWriteit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Destruction, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Planet Destruction, Science Fiction, Sexual Humor, Tragedy, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopitLockitWriteit/pseuds/PopitLockitWriteit
Summary: There is no 'Earth' anymore. A world polluted by despair was bound to destroy itself at some point. But the question is; what happened to the survivors?It's been 100 years. The year now is 2117. The starting date is June 21st.O-B-53 Subject Kokichi Ouma, please report to Commander Saihara's office.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

> _"Set coordinates for Fifty-Third Colony, in Cloud 5-B belt. Estimated travel time: 1 earth year. Is this information correct?"_

_Click. Beep._

> _"Input received. Forever visit selected. Please speak your chosen sentences loudly and clearly into the mic."_

_Beep._

"This planet is going to be destroyed by the time you are going to hear this message. I... hope they've kept it in good condition for you to hear, if it has made it wherever you are. Let me explain our situation, for those who are hearing this message."

"My name is **Holly Saito** , I come from Class 52-A of Hope's Peak Academy's graduates, and I reside in the Sienna Colony, approximately 400 miles away from the Remnants of Despair headquarters.. The child I am sending to the new colony bears the name of **Jun Saito** , and my husband is **Riko Saito**. This message may take years to transmit, but as long as my child is safe, I hope it carries with them, so that they may hear it some day.. I will be long gone by the time this message is ever played, but our sacrifice here will not be in vain."

"It's... it's going to be so hard for anyone hearing this message to imagine what things are like out here." The sound of glass shattering echos past the woman's voice. "Ah..! And I cannot be here for long... My child, if you _are_ hearing this, though your father and I are not going to be able to see you full grown, or hear your sweet little voice say more than a few babbles, know that we love you dearly, and we _have_ loved you dearly through the past two years you've had to live and survive in this mess. I'm sorry that, as a mother, I could not do better to protect you from this mess of a molten rock, but I did what I could. Wherever you are, whether it's on a new planet, or on that colony, I hope you're safe. Please, do good things for mommy while you're out there, okay? She knows you're going to be amazing..."

"Please, don't let your new home fall to ruin like ours has. Make your home your own. And please... please remember that momma tried her hardest, just for this moment where you could be safe. I love you, my darling. End tape."

_Reeeeeeeer. Zzt. Beep._

> _"Recording confirmed. Are you sure you wish to send this message?"_

"Yes."

> _"Voice message confirmed. Please confirm the following information."_
> 
> _"Child Name: Jun Saito. Age: 2 years, 3 months. Parents: Holly Saito, Riko Saito. Birthday: June 20th."_
> 
> _"Is this correct?"_

"Yes."

> _"Voicemail confirmation received. Sending pod now."_

With that confirmation, a soft click could be heard as the pod detached from the wall. The sound of wind entered the room, and intensified as the pod was flung to the outside, spiraling through the air, bursting through a cloud, and disappearing into the sky, out into the vast reaches of space. The pod door locks up again, returning the air to its sweet, but suffocating airflow. 

The sound of loud, metal footsteps clamber towards Holly, and she raises her head to stare up at the glass covered face of the one piloting the machine.

"I'm sorry, Holly, in advance," one long, metal arm raises before her, its hand extending, the length from its palm to its fingers the full size of her entire body. "But I have to do this or else. I have no choice."

Before the hand can clamp down on her, she's moved from it. Onto the back of the machine, stabbing it with a knife as she climbed up to the top of it. One of its arms tries to reach for her, but only rips out some of her hair and part of her skirt. She pulls through the slight stinging in her head and scalp as she makes her way there. She stomps on the glass, cracking it, before it opens, trying to launch her back.

She holds on, kicking out the glass, sending pieces into the cockpit, showering down on the one inside, a distraction. She moves to the front, crouching before the one sat inside, staring up at her. Those cute little ears on the hood never ceased to make her laugh, to giggle and to blush. But now, because of the eyes of the person they belonged too, they gave off the appearance of a fierce black cat, eager to tear into her, and feed its bad luck into her body.

Cold, dark, swirling eyes looked up at her with a fear she would've never seen had this been a normal day. A day where such a person wasn't piloting a machine.

"I'm sorry, Riko, in advance," she repeated back the words, with such a dullness in her voice, the pain she was holding down over the tears she let spill from her eyes was only barely visible, had it not been for the crack at the end of her sentence. "But I have to do this or else. I have no choice."

One hand raises, blood covered from the glass that ripped at its finger, and the piece that was stabbed into his arm. "W...wait..."

By the time the word escapes, it's too late.

The knife is forcefully thrusted down, so hard it comes out of her hand, and leaves her empty.

_SPLATSH!... tap._

The drops go to the floor, and she sits in the cockpit, arms wrapped around the body, letting herself sob, as the machine powers down.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet... together," she whispers, allowing her eyes to close, and blood to stain her shirt and jacket, as the machine falls over, head first, and drops to the ground with a loud thud, and the cacophony of screws, steel, and glass against the hard metal floor silencing and drowning out the sobbing, and the soft sound of blood splattering on the ground.

* * *

"Jun."

...

"Jun, hellooo."

...

"Colony to Jun, hey." Snap!

"Mm?"

"C'mon, man, we gotta keep goin. Put that thing back, and get your gear on."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Just give me a moment; I'll be right with you."

"Whatever..."

Footsteps echo out of the building, with the soft _swish_ of the sliding doors following them. A light thud signals they are shut, and their eyes glance back to the small pod in the corner of the room. Tears spill out over their face, and drip onto the soft fabric of the mattress-like walls inside of the steel capsule, the one they, at one point, had fit into so easily when they were young.

Their heart ached hearing such a soft voice before it shut off, leaving them in complete, and utter silence at the end.

But that's not important now, is it...

"Jun!"

"I'm coming!"

You've got work to do if you wanna make your momma proud, stupid.

**Don't let her down.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/30/19: 1:30 AM update? Hell yeah!
> 
> Added a section at the end detailing Jun's reaction.


	2. Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years after the destruction of the Sienna Colony, and Earth as a whole...

"Okay, so, it's been ssseventeen years by now since I've been born. I came from the Sienna Colony shortly before Earth was destroyed, and for all the Fifty-Third Colony knows, I'm one of the very last survivors originally born on Earth. At least... that's what I've been told. I've lived in the orphanage here in the colony for as long as I can remember, with the thought that my parents were killed on the colony after I was sent away. I've worked here as a ground soldier since I was 10 years old, and... I've seen a lot of shit."

"..."

"That's a good start for a biography right?"

"Dude, why do you even _want_ to write a biography?"

"Cause it'll be fun!"

"It's dumb is what it is..."

"Don't be meeeean!" Kokichi whined, sliding back into his chair, and leaning his head on the table.

A few small beeps were heard every so often from the console Yasu kept clutched tightly in his hands. It barely moved, despite how aggressive he was pressing each button. A small 'hmph' could be heard, followed by the slow sound of beeps, getting lower in tone... a game over.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just saying," Yasu shrugged, flipping the device shut, and sliding it in his pocket. "Plus, your life hasn't been that interesting until this point. You wanna just write about marching around, and throwing heavy shit at the other soldiers to show off _and_ be a dick?"

" _Now_ you're being mean," Kokichi whimpered, pulling his scarf up over his face.

"Sorry, but that's the truth," Yasu shrugged, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on the table. "I mean, I'm not complaining though. It's pretty cool honestly." He pulled his hat down as a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Aww, thank you!" Kokichi's almost totally oblivious to the reddening of Yasu's face, but he accepts the compliment nonetheless.

Yasu sighs to compose himself. "Speaking of which... I heard you're getting a half day because it's your birthday today. I got a head start saying happy birthday once you woke up, haha."

"And I'm glad for that," Kokichi purred. " I can have time to explore around this place, and I don't have to do patrolling."

"In a way, that's basically the same as having to do patrolling."

"No it's not! I'm not being ordered around, and I don't have to walk a certain way or march around carrying literal boulders on my shoulders, and I don't have a task! I just have to explore!"

A loud beep sounded off behind them, near the entrance to the orphanage.

Yasu glanced past Kokichi with a hum. "Well, you've got a task now." 

"Oh lovely..." Kokichi whined, holding his head up with his fist for a moment.

"Here," Yasu slid a card out of the pocket on his vest. "Wherever you're goin, flip this card up before you head in and hope it's good luck for what's about to happen."

"Usually the cards turn out good for me, so I'll trust in this," Kokichi smiled, taking the card from Yasu, and hiding it in his scarf, making sure it'd stay before he got up. "I'll go see where I'm getting called to, and I'll come back for a visit afterwards."

"I'll be waiting here playing my games," Yasu pulled the game console back out of his pocket, and flipped it open, waving it a little. He turned his focus towards it, holding it in both hands, and turning it on with a smile.

"You and your games..." Kokichi rolled his eyes. He sighed, walking to the entrance, looking to the hand scanner on the left, the top lights on the ring around it blinking, two at a time. The first then third. The second then fourth. Emergency lights, aren't they?

Yikes...

He can feel his nerves growing as he rests his hand down on the scanner. It folds down to fit his hand, and glows. He can faintly see the light through the spaces between his fingers, and it makes his skin glow as it passes down. He pulls his hand free as the device lets go. 

A card slides out of the slot beside the scanner, with Kokichi's name printed on it, and a location.

Nervously, he pulls the card free, and looks at the designation.

And immediately, his face goes blue. Ah... this shouldn't be too good.

_He has to go to Commander Saihara's office. And the card has an urgency stamp on it._

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to this post for the extra character references, thank you.  
> https://lavenderarrangementz.tumblr.com/post/189949342234/lavenderarrangementz-lavenderarrangementz


End file.
